Infection
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: It's like an infection. These very well might be the last days of the clans. We must fight for who we love. The dark forest is back and this time, they have other means of bringing us down. It's working. We must stay strong. We must win, for ourselves, for our kits, for our future. We are the Great Clans, with StarClan on our side we can win. Rated T for battles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yeah I know I have other stories to work on, but this idea came to me and I'm on a roll with it right now and want to know what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors but most of these cats are OCs because this is WAY after the final battle**

**enjoy!**

It's like an infection. These very well might be the last days of the clans. We must fight for who we love. The dark forest is back and this time, they have other means of bringing us down. It's working. We must stay strong. We must win, for ourselves, for our kits, for our future. We are the Great Clans, with StarClan on our side we can win.

Prologue-

The Dark Forest has retuned. StarClan had no warning this time. They kept themselves well hidden until it was to late. They've brought with them a curse. Instead of training cats in their dreams, they take them and convince them that they are useless, that the clans will lose.

StarClan is helping in every way they can, telling every medicine cat to take an apprentice if they don't have one, as well as having one warrior in the clan who knows at least the basics of healing.

They have told the leaders to work together in training apprentices. Every other day, the mentors and apprentices from all clans meet at the gathering place to train together. Learning techniques from all four of the clans. Anycat not doing any patrols or extra training is working to strengthen their camps. Every evening all apprentices help the medicine cat look for herbs or prepare them.

We are prepared. As prepared as we will ever get. We had thought that StarClan could do no more for us. We were wrong. They blessed four apprentices, one from each clan, with a special power of sorts. Nothing as great as The Three, but it will have to help. The only problem, we don't know who these apprentices are, or their powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys! Thanks so much for the great support I got from only the prologue. Those reviews are the reason that this chapter is here already. *mental cookies for everycat!* **

**this chapter gets a bit more pinto the story. It's decently longish so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors but I do own this idea and most of the characters. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Rain of Thunder

I can't believe it. One moon ago, I was just a normal ThunderClan apprentice. Now the Dark Forest is back and ready to fight, but we do t know when. We don't have The Three, or Ivypool the brave, or the Great Firestar. Nothing. Only the power and strength of the clans.

About a half moon ago, a StarClan cat came to us at a gathering. Told us what we must do to stop the Dark Forest, but even she didn't sound as confident as she would've been had she believed it would work.

The elders seem worried. All of the Medicine cats have taken apprentices, and in every clan they are training a warrior in the healing arts as well.

"Rainpaw, come on its time to meet the others!" Yells my friend Willowpaw from the camp entrance.

Today is the day we start training with apprentices from the other clans.

The trek to the island is long and quiet, though there is still energy and excitement in the air. When we can see the fallen tree, all four of us begin to walk faster, excitement getting the best of our nervousness. Our mentors trail behind us probably laughing at our energy.

Once we pad over the bridge only Fawnpaw is left on the other side in front of our mentors. She's never been to the gathering island. She only became an apprentice a quarter moon ago.

She takes a breath and slowly puts two tiny cream paws up on the tree, then leaps up and only looking straight at us, slowly makes her way across the tree. Soon enough she reaches the end and jumps off.

"I did it!" She squeaks "I did it I did it!"

"Alright," meows her mentor, "calm down, it's time to start your training."

As we head to the middle of the island near the great tree where the leaders sit, we realize we are the last to arrive.

A black Tom, Ravendive deputy of ShadowClan, steps up onto a root. "Alright, each practice session a deputy from a different clan will be in charge. That day you will all be learning skill tricks and techniques from that clan. Today is ShadowClan." He yowls loud enough for every cat to hear.

"Today mentors and apprentices are called a team. There will be at least one ShadowClan team in each group to teach you. I will be walking around assessing how its going before we move on the the next thing."

He soon split us into four groups to practice and we began. The ShadowClan team that was teaching us, were Flameclaw, a dark ginger Tom, and Shadepaw, a dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

As soon as I saw Shadepaw, I noticed something. He seemed familiar I guess. I've never spoken to him but I feel like I should know him.

"Alright," Flameclaw meows "first I will pair you up because we have an even number of apprentices."

In our group there is Larkfall and I, Flameclaw and Shadepaw, and Brookpaw and Creekpaw of RiverClan with their mentors.

RiverClan has the most apprentices so our group has two of them, while WindClan only has two apprentices.

"Now, this round lets have Creekpaw against Shadepaw, and Brookpaw against Rainpaw. Remember no claws and no teeth." Meows Ravendive. "Shadepaw, lets demonstrate the first one."

Shadepaw pads towards his mentor and they stop about a tail length apart. Suddenly Shadepaw jumps up like he's going to Flameclaw's back. Flameclaw goes up to intercept him, but Shadepaw had made a short jump so he landed just in front of his mentor. He swipes at Flameclaw's legs knocking him off balance.

He gets up and nods to his apprentice.

"Now that's for taking on a cat larger than you. I want you to try that in your pairs."

I face Brookpaw and she nods to me to try the attack. I'm a bit smaller than her being only 9 moons and she's 11 moons. Nearly a warrior.

I take a deep breath and jump. While in the air, I see a figure behind Brookpaw. I can't tell what it is. Just a dark outline in the bushes, watching us.

I land shakily and she quickly knocks me down. I shake my head and stand, looking toward the bush where I saw it. It's gone.

...

We trained till the sun started to set. By the end of the day I had perfected the move and one other.

My paws and legs ache as well as my shoulders. I'm glad that tomorrow we only have hunting lessons and maybe a patrol for those who are unlucky. As we say our goodbyes to the other apprentices, Shadepaw pads up to me.

"You fought pretty well today. You could almost be ShadowClan." He meows with amusement sparkling in his amber eyes. His tone is light but I know he means the praise.

"Thanks." I reply "I'm trying to do the best for my clan. It's not as if this training is just for fun." I say, remembering the threat of the Dark Forest.

"True, if only I wasn't that way. I enjoy getting to know other apprentices." He meows with a smile "Well, see you in a few sunrises. I believe your clan is teaching next."

He walks off and I turn back to my waiting mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N chapter 2 is here! Thank you sooooo much to all of my reviewers! It really helps. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors **

**enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Four small still forms lay curled up on the dappled green forest floor, contentedly sleeping. Four cats stand above them, their pelts blended with a dusting of silver starlight.

"Everyone is sure that these are the ones you want?" Asks a silver she cat

The other three nod.

"Then let us bestow our gifts. This is the only way we can help the clans this time." She meows

A black Tom steps forward slowly.

"Remember," he meows "only three gifts can we give."

He pads toward a smaller dark gray Tom and sits down near the sleeping form.

"Chosen of Shadow, these gifts I give you to help the clans. My first gift to you is strength. The strength to accomplish things that are challenging or frightening." He meows, touching his nose to the cat's fur. "My second gift to you is independence, that you might not need others, but choose to accept their help. My final gift to you is a gift to serve your clan. I give you a quick mind in battle, to aid you so that you will never loose if you try." He touched his nose to the young tom's fur and steps back to join the others.

The silver she cat steps forward towards young blue/gray apprentice.

"Chosen of River, I bestow upon you three gifts. My first is a gift of grace, to be used to remain calm and collected even in hard times." She puts her nose to the cat's fur. "My second gift is one of pride. Use pride when you feel useless, to believe that you and your clans are better than those who oppose you. My final gift to you is a gift to serve your clan.

This is a gift of patience, to know how and when to wait is a skill not mastered by most." She touches her nose to the sleek fur of the apprentice and steps back.

A small thin tan she cat pads quickly over to a tiny tan she cat. "Chosen of Wind, you are here to revive three gifts. My first is a gift of adjustment. You will be able to quickly adapt to situations where others would be stuck concentrating on the little things. My second gift it a gift of faith, to be used when others have given up." She meows this quickly, then pauses. "My final gift is a gift of determination. Some may not accept you because of who you have chosen to be. You must always move on." The tan cat steps back, smiling slightly at the tiny apprentice.

Finally a large ginger Tom walks toward a dark gray she cat. "Chosen of Thunder, I now give you three gifts to use in the aiding of the clans. First I give you courage, to press on when things are dangerous. My second gift is loyalty, to be used with you Clanmates, you friends, and your family. My last gift is one of quick wit, to be used in outsmarting the enemy, or trying to answer questions of others." He meows before pressing his nose to her pelt and walking back to the others.

The silver she cat steps forward and faces the others. "These cats now have our gifts and our guidance. For now they must believe they are nothing but normal, until they are ready.

They watch as the four young cats fade into the waking world.

"The Dark forest is back. We must make sure the clans are prepared as well as possible." She meows

...

"Breezepaw, lets take a break from this and work on your fighting skills." Meows my mentor Aspenfall.

I nod and get to my paws, shaking bits of leaf and moss from my light pelt.

I am torn between wanting to keep working on sorting, and learning how to fight. In this time both are terribly important. Every other day, the warrior apprentices meet at the gathering place to learn with each other. The medicine cats and their apprentices need to learn/relearn some fighting skills as well. StarClan is truly on our side in this. They know that in order to win, we must work together and quickly.

"Alright," meows Aspenfall "I never had much battle training myself as an apprentice, and since my mentor only passed a few moons ago I've asked one of the warriors to come help us today."

Her mentor. I have to remind myself how young she really is. She's only about fourteen moons. The age of a brand new warrior. I've been her apprentice for two moons. That must mean that Yewfang died while Aspenfall was still Aspenpaw. So she would still be an apprentice herself if not for the dark forest!

I am interrupted by the voice of Softwing. A young warrior and the warrior that we are training in basic herbs. I suppose it only makes sense for her to be the one that teaches us to fight.

"Well lets start with defense first. That would be the most useful in our situation with time." She meows

"Of course." Aspenfall replies

She's so mature. After loosing her mentor at a young age, finding out about the renewed threat of the Dark Forest, and having to choose an apprentice when she herself should still be one, she stepped right up and is taking on the responsibility.

I don't know if I would've been able to do that.

...

"Now, place your paws like this."

We had been working all day. It turns out that Aspenfall has real skill for fighting. Everything that we've been taught about defensive moves, she's caught on within one or two try's.

I wasn't doing to bad either but it still took me a bit longer to grasp different concepts.

I place my paws in a defensive stance and get ready to spar. I must do this. To be better for my clan.

Softwing pads toward me slowly, I bunch up my muscles and pounce over her head. She looks up and tries to turn around, but I land on her back. She jumps to shake me off but I'm already off and I quickly knock her off her paws. She falls and I stand triumphant above her.

"Great job Breezepaw!" Meows Aspenfall "Keep that swiftness about you. It's your greatest fighting aspect."

"I could barely tell when you were on me and when I was falling. Your pretty fast. I think that wraps it up for today." Meows Softwing

As we race back toward camp, I get the feeling that something important is going to happen soon. Something concerning the upcoming battle. StarClan knows OF the battle but not when it is to happen. That is why they are trying to prepare us so much so quickly.

We soon walk into camp. I see everycat gathered around the boulder. It's our place for clan announcements. One the rock I see Wolfstar, and next to him is Tawnypaw, medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. They are about to announce something.

"WindClan!" He yowls "Tawnypaw of ShadowClan has told me that I and our medicine cats are to meet the other leaders and their Medicine cats at the gathering place at sundown. We are to discuss important matters concerning the upcoming Threat.

I will be gone until morning. In my stead, Leafclaw is to look after things." He jumps from the rock and beckons Aspenfall and I follow him into his den.

"Now, I need the two of you to come with me. I suppose that this will be to discuss ways of communication and a few other things of importance. But this is still very important. Though I know I can trust you." He meows "Now eat quickly before we go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's some good news over the thanksgiving break I promise to update at least three of my stories. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors**

**enjoy! **

Chapter 3-

Breeze of Wind

We are standing at the edge of the lake, waiting to see if the other leaders really will show up. Even in this time of war Wolfstar is a bit edgy when it comes to the other clans.

Suddenly we hear a rustle in the bushes on the far side of the tree-bridge.

It's Dawnstar of ThunderClan. She slowly walk forward with her deputy and medicine cat. Behind the medicine cat is a small gray apprentice, Stormpaw I think. I've met her once.

Without further need of reassurance, Wolfstar flicks his tail for us to follow him as he pads forward.

Once all four clans are gathered in the island, Hawkstar of ShadowClan begins.

"I have called this short gathering today because of my medicine cat, Ashwing." She begins "Ashwing was sent a message by StarClan. They told her that each clan needed to have a few more precautions. StarClan is worried. There is a strange sickness, I'm sure you've all noticed it in your clans."

"And what would this sickness be?" Wolfstar asks "There is nothing in our camp."

"This sickness is not of coughing or sneezing Wolfstar, it is of doubt. A curse from the Dark Forest. Cats will begin to feel that they know we are doomed. They will not fight, hunt, or prepare with their clan. They will be discouraged." She meows gravely

"A little doubt?" Scoffs Lilystar. "Everycat, warrior, apprentice, and kit can feel doubt. It makes us question things, only to make them stronger. What is wrong with it?"

Hawkstar turns toward Likystar. "This doubt is completely irrational. It is fueled by the Dark Forest. It consumes you!"

Everycat flinches at her ending screech. She had their attention now.

"What has StarClan said?" Asks Likystar, now nervous.

Hawkstar sits down again before speaking. "They have said to choose the fastest warrior, and fastest apprentice from each clan. To always have one of them ready to run messages at any time, even before the battles start." She pauses "They have also said that any new information needs to be shared with all four clans."

I turn to Aspenfall. "How do we know that she is telling the truth? She is ShadowClan after all."

"In these times, we have no choice but to trust one another." My mentor whispers back "besides, I feel that we can trust her."

I nod and turn back to the discussion.

"... Once the warrior and apprentice are chosen as messengers, how will the other clans know who they are?" Asks Dawnstar

"The gathering is in a quarter moon, we shall announce it then. That gives us time to properly choose." Hawkstar replies with a tone of finality

The leaders seem to agree on that. "Anything else?" Asks Wolfstar somewhat sarcastically. There was really no point in having a gathering to suggest we have runners, or messengers, whatever they will be called.

"For now that is all." Hawkstar answers, her dark blue eyes flashing with amusement. "You can run along now."

Wolfstar glares at her but remains silent. He, unlike disrespectful ShadowClaners, knows the importance of unity in this time.

"This gathering is over." Meows Lilystar quickly, feeling the tension

Everycat files toward the tree bridge, walking quickly to get back to their clans and share the message.


End file.
